


Nightly Talks

by ShippingSin



Series: A Warriors Life [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Big Brother Jaypaw, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Friends in other clans, Gen, Late at Night, Little Brother Lionpaw, Male Friendship, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Talking Animals, They're still the same age though, apprentices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingSin/pseuds/ShippingSin
Summary: What're you to do when you're home alone with your aunt at a gathering? Jaypaw and Lionpaw find something to do in talking to each other, even if Lion is getting a bit too big to be sharing a nest with anyone.
Relationships: Heathertail/Lionblaze (Mentioned), Jayfeather & Lionblaze (Warriors)
Series: A Warriors Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082318
Kudos: 9





	Nightly Talks

The night air was chilly as the wind blew leaves off the trees in Thunderclan camp, it was time for another semi-pointless gathering where the leaders would say everything was fine and hardly admit whether or not they actually needed help which meant more work for Jaypaw and Leafpool as they tried to help their fellow medicine cats. Said light grey apprentice sat organizing the last of the day’s herbs into their proper place in the warmth of the medicine den- Leafpool had decided to go on her own for this gathering which left Jay home with the usual few warriors and apprentices who hadn’t been chosen to come. He sighed, tossing the tansy away for the night and giving his pelt a few licks in hopes of calming himself. _Not a thing to do._ He thought of asking Cinderpaw to have a talk which would really just end up being her rambling and gossiping, and as much as he hated the former and the latter it was better than the chilling silence of the den. His brain ran rampant with an array of sad thoughts that made him want to curl up and die but then again that meant being stuck with Starclanners and he already had a large distaste for them - Jaypaw stretched and padded over to his nest, cold and alone.  
Until, of course, he heard the pawsteps of feet that had no idea how to creep about. _Lionpaw._ He noted. “Oh joy.” His voice seeped with already building annoyance. If he had to hear one more thing about Berrypaw or his brother’s hunting assignments, Jaypaw was sure he’d have to be pulled off of his brother so he wouldn’t kill him. 

Lionpaw poked his head into the medicine den with wide and sweet eyes, mischief lurked in the glint of them. He knew his brother wasn’t asleep, it was far too early and Jay was a mover when he slept, he had many swollen eyes Leafpool had to tend to to attest. His heavy paws hit the ground as he walked towards his brother’s small frame, “Do you always have to make so much noise when you’re just _walking_ you overgrown excuse for a shrew?” Lionpaw chuckled at his brother’s sharp words. “You’re getting better every day Jay, if only your brains could make up for your height-” The large tom hardly finished his sentence as his brother pounced on him, knocking him to the floor, unprepared to take the force of his sibling. “If only your brawn could make up for your lack of anything besides it.” Jaypaw spat. Though didn’t need eyes to see that his brother was pouting. Lionpaw was always one for jokes, he took enough of them for both of them. A sigh escaped him, “What did you want, Li?” “Just wanted to talk, Holly left and the den is cold.” Of course. The big kit couldn’t sleep alone.  
Jay nuzzled his brother’s cheek before nodding to his nest, “You can talk me to sleep.” Lionpaw’s eyes widened as large as his smile as his brother stalked off to his bed. Lion flopped down onto the soft bedding and Jay stepped around him to curl up in a tight ball, Lion chirped happily. This was their usual sleeping arrangement, Jay curled and Lion wrapping around him. Luckily the only cat who really ever caught them like this was Leafpool as well as the occasional visit from Squirrel and Bramble, when it came to still sleeping in the same nest as your brother some nights, being a medicine cat was a perk. He and Leafpool woke up early which gave Lion the chance to creep back to the apprentice den if he so wished along with him getting to join some of the earlier morning patrols to catch food and earn some merit from Firestar. It was good all around. 

Lionpaw’s breaths were heavy as if he needed every breath to keep his behemoth of a body going, he was waiting for Jay’s okay when they’d been through this many times before and he could just talk. Still, his brother appreciated the sentiment. “What did you wanna talk about Li-Li?” He prompted the golden tom. Lionpaw fidgeted, looking towards the ceiling as if Jaypaw could actually see the flustered expression on his face, it always felt like he could. The larger tom cleared his throat, watching as his brother raised a brow questioningly, okay, time to be out with it. “I...found someone I like.” A smile found its way to Jay’s face. “That’s great, what’s their name?” Time for the hard part. “H-heatherpaw…” “The windclan apprentice?” 

“Yes. I know she’s in the same clan as Breezepaw but she’s really nice and-”

“If you like her it’s fine, Lion, but I’m not one to stay near delusional cats.” It wasn’t his choice after all, the only cat who had to be okay with their union was Firestar. Still though, his brother grew quiet and the silence became evident of his feelings. “I’m sure she’s a nice cat.”

“Do you...think she likes me back?” 

“She’d better, if not, I’m sure we have some death berries-”

_ **“Jaypaw you can’t just say that!”** _

“I just want the best for my brother!” He cackled, voice warbling all the while. 

“And I don’t want you poisoning anybody!”

The two toms bickered with Jaypaw laughing his tail off until the rest of the clan came back from the gathering, but by then they were far too tired to listen to any of the gossip Leafpool had for them. Giving both a lick to their heads, Leafpool settled down in her own nest for the night. “Sleep well, Kits.” She spoke gently.

\---

Hollypaw rose with her pelt fluffed against the cold of the morning, she looked for her goof of a brother but was surprised to find he wasn’t there. _Maybe he went to check on Jay?_ She wondered softly as the cold morning air wafted through the den. She crept out of the den and jogged to the medicine den, “Hey Aunt Leaf, have you seen-” Leafpool shushed her quickly, gazing loving down at the two boys snoring in the nest. That was new. The dark she-cat smiled, watching as her brothers enjoyed their sweet dreams before the day began.

**Author's Note:**

> This is much more of an AU than anything, I'll be doing some more warriors slice of life in the future if there's any recommendations or things that come to mind. If you make any fanart be sure to tag me on twitter at @bonesrattle1 or tumblr as nightanddusk. Have a nice night!


End file.
